fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Natsu Dragonil
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグル ''Natsu Doraguniru) ist der Dragon Slayer des Feuers und ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Er ist Mitglied des Team Natsu und ist der männlich Hauptprotagonist des Animes. Im Tartarus Arc erfährt man das Natsu eigentlich Zerefs mächtigster Dämon E.N-D ist und mit vollem Namen Etherion Natsu Dragneel heißt. Persönlichkeit Natsu ist eine äußerst lebendige und eine ebenso ungeduldige Person. Das Stillsitzen fällt ihm schwer, jedoch kann er sogar mehrere Tage am Stück schlafen. Trotz seines feurigen Charakters ist Natsu ein netter Kerl und sehr loyal und beschützend sowie einsatzbereit gegenüber seiner Gilde und Freunde. Er hat eine einfache und unkomplizierte Denkweise und löst Probleme meistens auch mit roher Gewalt. Natsu kann seine Gefühle meist kaum zurückhalten, was man an Natsus Einbruch in den Aufenthalt von Sabertooth wegen Yukino sieht, die aufgrund ihres Rauswurfs und ihrer Demütigung vor der gesamten Gilde weinte. Auch zeigt er Mitgefühl gegenüber Feinden, was an Cobra zu sehen war, der nach seiner Niederlage von Brain betrogen wurde. Natsu ist jemand, der seine Stärke gerne und oft demonstriert. Dies tut er of indem er unter anderem Erza, Laxus, Mirajane und sogar Gildarts (kurz: alle S-Klasse Magier) herausfordert, doch jedes Mal besiegt wird.Trotzdem gibt er nie auf und sieht jeden in der Gilde als wertvolle Familienmitglieder. Aufgrund seiner rücksichtslosen Natur kämpft er mit ausgesprochen viel Kraft und verursacht demnach immer viel Zerstörung und Chaos. Seine Art von Kämpfen half ihn schon oft aus der Klemme und lässt ihn neue Strategien und Techniken erfinden. Natsu gibt niemals auf und besiegt seine Gegner meist mit wenig Verstand. Als Dragon Slayer leidet Natsu an einer ausgeprägten Reisekrankheit und sträubt sich sehr dagegen, wenn es heißt, per Zug oder anderen Transportmitteln zu reisen. Selbst wenn er das Transportmittel sieht oder nur daran denkt, wird ihm speiübel und sein Gesicht läuft blau an. Wenn er aber mit Happy fliegt, wird ihm nicht schlecht, da er in Happy ein Familienmitglied sieht und nicht als Transportmittel. Vergangenheit Natsu ist ein Dragon Slayer und wurde von Igneel aufgezogen. Die beiden hegten ein inniges Verhältnis und Igneel lehrte ihn in der Kunst der Feuermagie und Dragon Slayer Magie. left|190px|Der Drache Igneel der vor 7 Jahren verschwand Doch Igneel verschwand, am 7. Juli X777. Der damals kleine Natsu war auf sich alleine gestellt und musste sich alleine durch die Welt schlagen. Aber seine Hoffnung besteht immer noch, dass er Igneel irgendwann finden würde. Auf seinen langen Reisen stieß Natsu auf die Gilde Fairy Tail. Dort wurde er mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und er freundete sich schnell mit den anderen Mitgliedern an. Auch damals kämpfte er schon bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Almir. Happy, die blaue Exceed-Katze, ist seit dessen Schlüpfen aus dem Ei sein bester Freund und begleitet ihn überall auf seinen Wegen. Zusammenfassung Das erste Treffen mit Lucy Heartfilia Das erste Treffen der Beiden war wohl nicht so prickelnd. Der reisekranke Natsu verpasste es, an der Bahnhofstation auszusteigen und so fuhr er gegen seinen Willen weiter. Happy, die fliegende Katze, musste warten, bis Natsu in Magnolia endlich ausstieg. Hatte er erst einmal wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, ging es ihm auch gleich wieder besser und er konnte sich auf die Suche nach dem berüchtigten Salamander machen. Gerüchten zu Folge sollte sich der Salamander in der Stadt aufhalten und Natsu wollte unbedingt auf ihn treffen. thumb|129px|Bora, der falsche Salamander Anfangs schien die Suche unendlich lang zu werden, denn Magnolia war nicht ein kleines Dorf, das man innerhalb von einer Stunde besichtigt hat. Entmutigt schlenderten Natsu und Happy durch die Gassen, als sich plötzlich ein paar kreischende Mädchen an ihnen vorbei drängten und auf einen Mann stürmten. Natsu hörte das Wort "Salamander" und sofort war ihm klar: Es sollte sich dabei um den Salamander handeln! Natsu schöpfte wieder Mut und ließ sich von der Masse mitreissen und drängte sich durch die Menschentraube, um einen besseren Blick auf den Salamander zu werfen. Natsu war auf der Suche nach seinem Ziehvater, dem Feuerdrachen Igneel, der ihn vor sieben Jahren verließ. Aber der Anblick schockierte ihn: Das war nicht der Salamander! Es war irgendein Möchtegern namens Bora, der sich als Salamander ausgab und die zahlreichen Mädchen durch eine verbotene Magie an sich zog. thumb|left|192px|Natsu wird erdrückt von den MädchenNatsu brach den Bann, indem er wütend auf den angeblichen Salamander einredete und ihm derb die Meinung sagte. Doch sein Verhalten wurde nicht von allen geduldet und so musste er hinnehmen, dass er von wütenden Mädchen verprügelt wurde. Lucy hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit dem "gefallenen" Natsu und lud ihn und Happy zum Essen ein. Die beiden verspürten einen ungeheuren Hunger und aßen wie die Wilden, denn anscheinend waren ihnen die Regeln des Anstands nicht bekannt. Am liebsten hätte Lucy die Einladung zurückgezogen, schämte sie sich doch ein bisschen für das ungeziemte Verhalten von den Fairy Tail-Mitgliedern. Plötzlich begann Natsu von sich zu erzählen, dass er ein Dragon Slayer sei und die Feuermagie beherrsche. Lucy offerierte ihm ebenfalls, dass sie eine Magierin wäre. thumb|202px|Natsu und Lucy begegnen sich zum ersten Mal Doch die Wege trennten sich schon bald wieder. Natsu machte sich weiterhin auf die beschwerliche Suche nach seinem Ziehvater und Lucy schlug ihren eigenen Weg ein. Ein wenig später saß Lucy im Sonnenschein auf einer Parkbank und schmökerte ein wenig im bekannten "Weekly Socerer", einem Starmagazin, das extra für die Magier gedacht war. Plötzlich kreuzte der Salamander, besser gesagt Bora, auf und erklärte ihr, dass er ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail sei und demnächst eine Party auf einem Boot feiern will. Lucy war ebenfalls eingeladen, jedoch funktionierte sein "Verführungszauber" nicht mehr und Lucy durchschaute ihn sofort. Irgendwie schaffte er es trotzdem, die konsequente Lucy zu überreden. Bora meinte, dass er Lucy helfen würde, damit sie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail werden würde. Lucy konnte es nicht fassen...vor ihr stand ein wahrhaftiges Mitglied der Gilde, der sie schon immer beitreten wollte! Es schien so, als wäre das ihr Geschenk, bzw. die Eintrittskarte ihres Lebens. Am Abend war es dann soweit: Die Party konnte beginnen! Natsu, der eigentlich der wahre Salamander von Fariy Tail ist, beobachtete das Schiff von einem Hügel aus. Lucy, die sich richtig in Schale worf und sich in ein hautenges, rotes Kleid quetschte, saß mit Bora zusammen in einem hübschen Speisesaal des Schiffs und sprach ein wenig mit ihm. Auch wenn Bora ein richtiger Schleimbolzen war, sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Ansonsten war Fairy Tail Geschichte! Bei einem hübschen Glas Sekt oder Orangensaft wandte Bora wieder einen verbotenen Zauber an: Die Schlafmagie! Mit Hilfe eines Rings verfügt Bora über die Macht, alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung einschlafen zu lassen. Zum Glück funktionierte es bei Lucy nicht, nur gab es ein kleines Problem: Lucy war nicht alleine auf dem Boot! Die anderen einfältigen Mädchen, die sich auch auf dem Boot aufhielten, waren in einem tiefen Schlaf verfallen und waren Bora und dessen Gefolgsleute zum Opfer gefallen. Bora hatte einen hinterlistigen Plan ausgeheckt, in dem er hübsche Mädchen auf sein Schiff lockte und durch seine Schlafmagie zur Handelsware machte. Lucy wurde nun endlich klar, dass Bora kein Fairy Tail-Magier war, sondern ein richtiger Verbrecher, der mit Menschen handelte! Plötzlich krachte das Dach des Bootes zusammen und Natsu und Happy stehen auf der Fußmatte. Das war wohl Rettung in letzter Sekunde! Happy schnappte sich Lucy und flog mit ihr davon und Natsu kümmerte sich um die Verbrecher. Macao-Akt Natsu lädt Lucy zu Fairy Tail ein. In der Gilde angekommen, gibt es erst mal ein Prügelei an der am Ende alle Gildenmitglieder beteiligt sind.Dann sehne die zwei, wie Romeo zu Makarov, dem Gildenmeister kommt und sagt, er solle gefälligst seinen Vater Macao suchen, da dieser für einen Auftrag viel länger braucht, als abgemacht. Makarov schick den Jungen aber mit den kalteWorten: "Dein Vater ist Magier, der kann schon selber auf sich aufpassen." weg. Natsu aber, der Romeo gut verstehen kann, da er ja auch seinen "Vater" verloren hat, macht sich, zusammen mit Lucy auf die Suche nach Macao. Zuerst reisen sie, zu Natsus bedauern mit einer Art Kutsche, bis es in den Bergen vor Schnee nicht mehr weitergeht. Lucy verkriecht sich in die,durch ihren Schlüssel herbeigerufene Uhr Horologium, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, da es jetzt zu Fuß weitergeht. Doch wird sie prompt von dem Monster Balkan entführt, wogegen Natsu nichts unternimmt. In der Höhle fragt Natsu den Balkan, was er mit Macao gemacht hat und wo er ist. Das Monster zeigt auf den Höhleneingang und Natsu schaut nach, wird aber von einem Tritt in den Abgrund befördert. Doch Happy rettet in und wieder in der *Klauen des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsus Füße fangen Feuer und mit der erhöhten Angriffkraft greift er seinen Gegner an. Die Attacke wird auch als Jet-Antrieb genutzt (z.B. im Wasser). *'Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken):'' ''Dabei hüllt Natsu seine Faust in Flammen und greift seinen Gegner an. Als er eine Katzenmaske trug, benannte er die Attacke zu Katzen Feuer (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā) um. *Flügelschlag des Feuerdrachen (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu läuft auf seinen Gegner zu, greift ihn und steckt seine Arme in Flammen, woraufhin er den Gegner fliegen schickt. *Hornschwert des Feuerdrachen (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku):' Natsu umhüllt seinen ganzen Körper mit Feuer und rast mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag. *'Brilliantflamme des Feuerdrachen (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu umhüllt beide Hände mit Feuer und vereint beide Flammen.Während im Manga eine gewaltige Explosion entsteht, ensteht im Anime ein gigantischer Feuerball, den er dann auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. *Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū):' Er sammelt seine Feuerkraft und entlädt diese aus dem Ellbogen. Riesige Flammen strömen aus seinem Ellbogen, die seine Geschwindigkeit und Angriffskraft der Schläge erhöhen. *'Zerquetschender Reisszahn des Feuerdrachen' '(火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga):' Er holt aus und fegt seine Gegner wie mit einer Klaue weg, dabei wird der Gegner verbrannt. *'Erfassende Schlag des Feuerdrachen (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Während er mit der einen Hand den Gegner festhält, schlägt die andere Hand in Form einer Faust aus nächster Nähe zu. '''Geheime Dragon Slayer-Techniken (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Purpurner Lotus: Faust des Feuerdrachen (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): '''Natsu schlägt schnell nacheinander den Gegner und holt Schwung, um mit seinen Händen eine Explosion und veranstalten. Er besiegte mit der Technik Gajeel Redfox, während dieser die Schuppen des Eisendrachen aktiviert hatte und zerstörte das Phantom Lord Gebäude. Im Anime besiegte er außerdem Erigor mit der Technik. *'Purpurner Lotus: Explosive Feuerklinge (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin):' Natsu umhüllt erst sich und einen Teil seiner Umgebung mit hochexplosiven und zerstörerischem Feuer in einem Wirbel und dreht sich sodass dabei einen Feuersturm erzeugt wird, den er auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. Er nutzte die Technik meist als finale Technik, gegen Laxus und Gildarts, sowie Sting Eucliffe und Rogue Cheney, die er komplett überwältigte. *'Brilliantflamme des Drachengotts (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Eigentlich eine alternative zur Brilliantflamme des Feuerdrachen. In der einen Hand hält er das Feuer des Dragon Slayer und in der anderen Hand das Feuer des God Slayers, vereint beide und erschafft eine gewaltige Explosion mit beiden Flammen die eine große Reichweite erreichen und besiegte Zancrow mit nur einem Schlag. *Modus des Blitz-Flammen-Drachen (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): Natsu adaptiert Laxus Blitze zu seinen Flammen (Er hat es in sehr langer Zeit gelernt) und wird so zum Blitz-Flammen-Drachen.' *'Gebrüll des Blitz-Flammen-Drachen (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō):Natsu speit eine gewaltige menge von einem Flammen-Blitzgemisch aus seinem mund.' Statistiken Trivia *Natsu wurde von einem Drachen (Igneel) aufgezogen. *Natsus größter Rivale ist wohl Gray Fullbuster, die beiden streiten oder tragen Machtkämpfe fast jeden Tag aus. *Natsu mag heiße Bäder. *Durch die Geschehnisse auf Tenrou Island erhielt Natsu das zusätzliche Element Blitz. *Er hasst es, wenn man den Namen von Fairy Tail (Gilde) in den Schmutz zieht, oder wenn jemand seine Freunde bedroht. *''Natsu kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet übersetzt ''Sommer, ''passend zu seiner Magie, die auf dem Feuer basiert *Da der Held aus Mashimas früherem Werk RAVE Haru, also Frühling hiess, nannte Hiro Mashima den Held aus Fairy Tail Natsu, also Sommer Navigation Galerie Natsu vs laxus.png Natsu und lucy rennen vor dr armee weg.png Natsu und gajeel stehen laxus gegenüber.png Natsu trifft auf zancrow.png Natsu trifft auf gerad.png Natsu steht aara gegenüber.png Natsu schlägt zalti alias ultear.png Natsu schläft schlecht ohne sienen schal.png Natsu ist suaer.png Natsu ist sauer 2.png Natsu hat erneut gegen gidarts verloren.png Natsu gewinnt einen kampf.png Natsu bekommt ein autogramm von einem hpchstapler.png Natsu beginnt einen kampf in einem zug.png Natsu beginnt eine kissenschlacht.png Natsu attackiert erza.png Natsu als aushilfekellner.png Gray und natsu streiten sich.png Gildarts zeigt seine wunden.png Gildarts blockt natsus schlag ab.png Das dragonforce wird aktiviert.png Cobra gegen natsu.png abenteuer mit edloas.png|Abenteuer in Edolas! angriff auf phantom lord.png|Angriff auf Phantom Lord! auftrag erfüllt.png|Auftrag erfüllt! aye sir.png|Aye sir byro gegen natsu.png|Byro gegen Natsu das haus beginnt sich zu bewegen.png|Das Haus beginnt in Bewegung zu geraten.. der geschrumpfte natsu.png|Der geschrumpfte Natsu! die gilde wurde zerstört.png|Die Gilde wurde zerstört! dr kmapf beginnt.png|Der Kampf beginnt! entdeckt.png|Entdeckt! fairy tail is back.png|Fairy Tail is back! gebrüll des natsus.png|Natsu benutzt ,,Gebrüll des Feuerdrachens,, gray und natsu tretten auf die riesen ratte ein.png|Gray und Natsu treten auf die Riesenratte ein. high five.png|High Five! magisches turnier kleidung.png|Magisches Turnier Kleidung master hades magie.png|Master Hades' Magie. natsu bekommt laxus' magie.png|Natsu erhält von Laxus Energie. natsu benutzt schwertspitze des phönix.png|Schwertspitze des Phönix natsu gegen die dunkle gilde.png|Natsu gegen die dunkle Gilde. natsu gegen master hades.png|Natsu gegen Master Hades. natsu gegen ultear.png|Natsu gegen Ultear. natsu hindert gray an ice srag.png|Natsu hindert Gray an Eissarg. natsu kann die gilde nicht verlassen.png|Natsu kann die Gilde nicht verlassen. natsu rettet lucy.png|Natsu rettet Lucy. natsu trägt den verletzten gray.png|Natsu trägt den verletzten Gray. natsu tritt gray.png|Natsu tritt Gray natsu und lisanna brüten happys ei aus.png|Natsu und Lisanna brüten Happy's Ei aus. natsus schal ist schwarz.png|Natsu's Schal ist schwarz. Unbenannt.png voodoo magie.png|voodoo Magie. 100. bild.png natsu als kind.png|Natsu als Kind natsu ist wwütend.png|Natsu ist wütend. natsu.png natsu und happy essen.png|Natsu und Happy essen. natsuu.png|Natsu im Manga natsuuu.png|Natsu. Natsu2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Team Natsu Kategorie:Dragon Slayer-Magie